dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang vs Lucario
Description Yang from RWBY takes on the Aura Pokemon, which one of these aura using brawlers comes out on top? Fight Yang was walking through the woods, after an attack from a horde of grim made her separate from her team. Then she heard footsteps that made her stop an check her surroundings, Yang then quickly did a backflip avoiding an attack from an unknown enemy. It was a blue jackel looking creature with spikes on its hands and chest. Yang: “Itching for a fight aren’t you? I’ll be happy to comply” Yang then gets ready and enters her battle stance. Lucario then gets into his stance. Both then charge towards each other. Yang uppercuts Lucario followed by multiple rapid punches to the chest and delivers a heavy punch that sends Lucario flying. Lucario is flung into a tree and immediately gets up, Yang fires several blasts from her gauntlets and runs towards Lucario. Lucario dodges the blasts by jumping over them and successfully perfroms a downward swinging kick on Yang's head, this stuns Yang and gives Lucario the chance to use Bone Rush. Lucario swipes at Yang's head then ti her side and finally a heavy swing that sends Yang fying into a tree. This gives Lucario the chance to use Swords Dance to increase his attack, Lucario then throws his bone-like club as a spear towards Yang, but Yang at the last second dodges it from impaling her. Yang then charges towards Lucario and Lucario proceed to charge towards Yang. Lucario then uses Force Palm but Yang jumps out of the way and does a sweep kick make Lucario fall over. While in midair Yang delivers a heavy punch that knocks Lucario into a tree and makes it snap in 2. To make sure Yang has won Yang bombards Lucario's body with shotgun shells. This only makes Lucario pissed off and Lucario roars in anger, Lucario then runs towards Yang brushing off any blast that comes his way. Lucario uses Metal Claw to increase his striking power and when Lucario striked at Yang's stomach it knocked the wind out of her. Lucario then combined Metal Claw with Close Combat, slashing, punching, and kicking at Yang multiple times while also yelling with the warrior within Lucario. Lucario then finishes Yang off with one last uppercut to the stomach which impales Yang. After a while Lucario pulls his hand out of Yang as her lifeless body falls to the ground, Lucario lets out a victory roar. The Winner is Lucario! Category:Slantheman Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Female vs Genderless Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Strength themed battles Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon Vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Season Premiere